Temari's plan
by BitchInMaking
Summary: My first fanfic - Temari got a idea for a little game, will it stay as childs play or will something happen to the six girls participating - lots of crack parings and a bit cursing from Hidan
1. Temari's plan

This is my first story - hope you like it

staring: ( in the first few chap's)  
**Temari, Tenten, Ino, Hana, Sakura, Hinata**  
**Shikamaru, Sasuke, Zetzu**  
**Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame** The Akatsuki's are there good-guys here

WARNING: a lot of Crack-pairings and fooling around, and possible grammar mistakes

* * *

It's an easy, regular day at Konoha, Temari was just hanging around in the city for some paper work and she was bored as hell.

~What to do when your bored? Get all the Rookie girls to a sleepover party! ~

As soon as the she thought about it she came up with a plan, it would be fun. For her anyway. So running to Ino's place she bumped into Tenten who felled on the ground, Almost hyperactive Temari helped her up while and started: "sorry for that Tenten - ya in the mood for a party? - If so can you get Hinata for me? - I handle the others" Tenten, who was kind of dizzy from how fast she spoke, answered "sure" just before Temari run away screaming "ke see you guys - at my vacation house here at four - don't forget you're sleeping bags"

Just like planed, some later at Ino's place, "ke Ino, vacation house at four - sleepover party - get Sakura, and... can I have a drink?" She said while trying to get her breathe back after the hyper-ness action and the running trough half the village "Sure Temari" was her answer while the other blonde grabbed two glasses from the kitchen, when she gave Temari the drink and she asked "so what's you're big plan?" a dangerous smile appeared on the Sand Genin's face "I came up with a fun game, I'm sure you like it but getting the other girls over isn't going to be that easy"

"What kind of game?"

"You'll see, just trust me ke? - do you think I should invite Hana too?" said the older blonde again almost to fast for a normal person to hear, lucky enough Ino was pretty-much used on this hyper moods of her friend

"You mean Kiba's sister?, it's fine with me"

When Temari puts her shoes back on she shout one more time "at four - don't forget it - you get Sakura and I go to the Inuzuka's place - see ya" and she runs out the door.

At the vet's place Temari finally seemed to have lost her hyper-ness and when Kiba looks strange at her she just ask "Is Hana free?" and walks inside before waiting for an answer, Hana who just finished putting some papers away looked up and smiled seeing the Sand ninja again "Nice to see you Temari, so what's the problem?" Temari looked around making up out the huge mess that Hana didn't really had much time on her hands "Is this you're last job?" she asked before explaining, Hana told her it was and Temari asked "if I help you, can you help me getting a few good movie's and come to my Sleep-over party? "I think so, there aren't a lot of trouble in this time of the year, so yea I'm in" "Yes" immediately started Temari getting all the papers in order and at the right spot and in no-time (One and a half hour) they where done, had chose the movie's and leaved too the vacation house to prepare for everything.

"Oww plies Hinata come with me, it will be great, I promise" begged Tenten "Temari is gonna kill me if you don't, you have to come, don't you think Neji?" Neji rolled his lavender-white eyes and decided to stay out of this one, if it goes wrong it will be his fault anyway "Do whatever you want Hinata" was his only response, Tenten looked to her with her best puppy-dog eyes and the Heiress gave up "f-fine, just let me grab m-my stuff and I'll c-come with you" Tenten started to cheer like her most number one wish just had came true and Hinata walked too her room.

A little later they came at the house where the other girls were waiting.

Tenten saw the room filled with friends, snacks and bags and a huge smile came on her face ones again "hey girls, we're here so the party can get started" "The blonde host helped them with there bags and put on the TV, after some snacking and gossip they watched one of the movie's while Temari prepared the game.

"Kisame, Jashin-damned fish-face, where the fuck are we going?" _(just guess who said that)_, "shut-up Hidan, we already told you, we're going to Konoha, un" said a VERY irritated blue-eyed blond guy because Kisame wasn't going to response anyway "I fucking know, just what fucking route are you taking, we could fucking be there hours ago" yelled the bigmouthed albino with even more 'fuckings' than usually "SEMPAI, SEMPAI, he did it again" "I know Tobi, if that moron just shut-up for ones" "Kisame-san, Sempai is yelling at Tobi, but Tobi is a good boy, right?" Kisame gave up, and just hoped he could keep-up with his Team-mates until they would get to Itachi.

"So, will you tell us about that game of yours now Temari?" asked Ino curious when the others just looked surprised "I guess it's time now so yea" she grabbed a box filled with papers, closed it an made a hole in it with a kunai that was just big enough to grab something out the box without seeing it "Oke i will explain but first you all have to promise to play it" everyone know that playing the game wouldn't be easy and it probably was a bad idea but promised it anyway".

Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Hana didn't even hesitate and got in, Hinata almost panicked but Tenten got her in too "Nice" said Temari.

"Oke it's simple, we all get a turn, the first picks a paper form the box and you're supposed to kiss the guy I've writhen on it, Hinata gasped and her face became red enough to make her invisible behind the strawberries on the table "There are possibilities to cheat you just have to follow this rule: a kiss is a mouth-contact that shows caring (**NO FOREHEAD KISSES HINATA)** or says you want that person for you alone, got it?" everyone nodded and Temari grabbed a empty bottle ready to spin it around on the table to chose who would go first.


	2. ShikaTen? Akat visit

Temari put the bottle on the table and rotated it, she did it a little too hard so it toke a while before the bottle was done. Tenten noticed the bottle pointed to her and with a light-red face she grabbed slowly a paper from the box, as soon she read it, she decided to run. Unfortunately for her, in the room were five other ninja's, so in no-time Sakura and Ino had her on the ground. Temari grabbed the paper reading out-loud "Shikamaru" and Tenten got red again.

"So time to dress-up Tenten" ordered Temari "Hana grab the Make-up kit, Ino chose some Clothes, Hinata handle Shoes and perfume, Sakura do her Hands and nails, deal girls?" "DEAL" and all the girls ran to Temari's room, dragging Hinata with them.

Under the moonlight, just out-site Shikamaru's house.

Ino told that his parents aren't home tonight, luckily for Tenten; they decided that only Ino and Hinata would go watch her because Shika is Ino's team-mate and Hinata got a good camera to take the whole scene. Tenten was wearing a short kimono-like dress; it was a shining purple color with a golden dragon on it, showing Tenten's fighting spirit. For short: it looked gorgeous on her and fitted her style perfect.

With Ino and Hinata hidden in the bushes, Tenten walked to Shikamaru, who was playing Shougi as usually, as soon as he saw her she started "Heey Shika, Can I play a round with you?" "Sure, I didn't know that you play Shougi" answered the Lazy so-so nin while noticing she was all dressed-up "Jea, I'm not really good at it but I know the basics" she said thinking how to kill Temari for coming up with a game like this. While she was wondered away, Shika had put all pieces on there places and Tenten came back to earth and put her moves on both the games "Heey Shika, can we make a deal? If I win, you'll have to do something for me, it will only take a second, what ya think?" Shikamaru was surprised, trying not to show it "Seems like a nice bet to me, it's not like you're gonna win anyway, but if I win?" "The same I guess" "Deal".

Shikamaru's normal think-20-steps-for tactic didn't go as planed, he couldn't decide of he would let her win or not, he was rather curious at what the panda-like girl wanted from him.

"I've won" said the male Chuunin easily as always "So, about my prize" he said glaring at his opponent who was clearly prepared for the worst.

"I want you to tell me what you wanted from me" sighing from both relief and panic at ones the girl said "close you're eyes" he did as asked while making sure she didn't just try to run. Soundless as the ninja she was, she walked to him, slowly moving her mouth to his and kissed him.

She tried to end the kiss but just before she could she noticed that the boy suddenly kissed her back, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer before ending the kiss himself. Tenten was surprised and confused, she tried to smile it away and took a step back. Shika smiled at the nervous girl and broke the silence asking "do you want something to drink?" knowing her answer "No tnks, I better get back, now it's pretty late" "Ke see ya Tenten"

"See u soon Shikamaru, bye" she said calmly and ran away, back to the girls. Shikamaru looked at her running away and when the weapon-mistress was out of his sight he whispered smiling to himself "See you later, my love" and walked inside.

Some later Tenten found herself getting dragged back by her friends who asked everything about everything but they didn't got any answers until the were back at Temari's place.

Sitting around the table Tenten told what happened while Hinata tried to get her tape on the TV. "…and then I ran away" "WOW Tenten, nice work" said Sakura. "i'm not done… because the problem is… I think I love him" like on commando all the girls started to scream, even Hinata jumped back in the talk but before Tenten could tell more someone knocked on the door.

Ino walked to the door, because Temari just was busy serving some drinks, she opened it. It was too dark outside to see who stood in front of her but as soon she heard "Hey Bitches" she knew for sure who it was, Hidan. Deidara decided to take over "Heey Ino, ya think we can come in?", "Sure guys" She said finding out who the left-over shadows were, Deidara, Tobi and Kisame.

"So, why are you here?" "We were a little lost tnks to fucking fish-face" "Hidan, Shut the hell up or I'll find out of your healing-ability also works that well without any charka" "I told you your fucking Samehada doesn't work on that".

While Hidan and Kisame stay fighting, the others ignore them and Deidara takes over again "We're here for Itachi and some job for the Sound, just cheap paper stuff"

Tobi tried to hug Hinata, but as soon he could hold her it only toke seconds before the poor girl fainted, nothing unusual, to be exactly this happed every time when Tobi saw the Hyuuga girl. "AAA, Hinata died" Tobi started to scream, he bumped against Kisame and a little a later the whole group was a chaos.

Sakura tried to calm down Hidan and Kisame but ended up in the fight herself, Ino and Hana tried to get Tobi quiet but couldn't keep up with his speed and complete senseless moves, Tenten waked up Hinata and gave her some water to calm down, and Temari and Ino were busy making sure that Deidara didn't blow-up Tobi.

Again, someone knocked on the door, but this time the stranger opened it himself because everyone else had his hands full.

In the doorway was the raven-haired Akatsuki. "Itachi" said his blue partner while punching Hidan's head off and the others stopped fighting, "A simple delivery mission with four of you and still you know how to mess up" spoke the Uchiha. "Jea, funny story, un" "It's all your partners fuckings fault" said Hidan's head lying on the ground, like he didn't even noticed he had lost dignity for the moment. "Kisame sew Hidan's head back, Sakura will help you. Tobi, Hinata is fine so shut up" ordered Sasuke's older brother

A little later everyone was calmed down and cleaning the mess up the guys had made, "Anyway, what were you guys doing before we came, un?" asked the blonde Akatsuki. "Having a sleep-over and discussing Tenten's little date with..." Tenten put her hand to Sakura's mouth to make her quiet but Ino thought it was a good idea to finish for her: "SHIKAMARU". "Can Tobi sleep-over too? Tobi is a good boy" "Sorry Tobi its girls only and I'm not sure that's really good for Hinata's health" said Hana.

In a corner in the room was Hidan (Who was sewed together again) looking in a little box filled with papers, Hidan isn't as stupid as he looks… and acts and… all right he's pretty stupid but if it's important he understands, and that was as soon as he noticed that Shikamaru's name was missing. He decided to put a few more names in it.

"Want something to drink guys?" asked Temari sweetly "Jea, un" "Sure bitch" "Yes please" said Deidara, Hidan and Tobi "Kisame, Itachi?" Itachi answered for them both "No tnks we better get going, a lot of work to do".

"Can we stay, just for a little while? Tobi is a good boy!" "*sigh* sure, they can stay" spoke the hosting blonde again, "Yey" said the masked boy while hugging Temari. "I think I will survive some bitch talk, everything better than going with Kisame" said the Jashinist

Itachi and Kisame left and everything was calm, even Hinata was while Tobi sat beside her "Next round?" asked Sakura "Huh?" reacted Deidara "Jea, the guys can just watch and find out, who gets the bottle?" Temari gave it to Tenten who gave it a spin

Who's next?


	3. SasuTema? Hidan's little game

The girls and the three Akatsuki members watched the bottle stop pointing to the four-tailed Sand girl "So, where's that box?" Hidan handed it to her hoping she would grab one of his names.

In real Temari was nervous as hell but she didn't let anyone know to, she grabbed a paper and gave it to Hana, who wanted to read it out loud like unsaid ordered, but as soon she saw it she couldn't keep her laughter for herself. Temari knew who it was, about the last one she would even smile for "Sasuke" she murmured. Everyone laughed with the Inuzuka girl when they heard, except Tobi who didn't understand where it all was about and Hinata because the masked boy was hugging her for about the last half-hour.

"Time for Temari's make-over now, who comes?" said Ino on her way up-stairs as Sakura and Tenten stood up to help. Hana stayed to baby-sit the guys and to keep Hinata alive and breathing.

Hidan was staring at the TV-screen, and looked to the recording that was token that same evening, being simply surprised looking at his little friend and Tenten, trying to keep his laughter in.

Hana gave up on keeping Tobi from the Hyuuga girl was talking with Deidara about the party and what they were planning for the night

Sakura and Tenten came down the stairs followed by Temari was wearing a short black dress with the usually fishnets and thin red scarf around her neck instead of her waist, her hair was down and her forehead had practically 'confidenced' written on it even if she wasn't at all, the last thing was a little present in her hand with black/silver paper around it. All by all, she looked perfect.

Deidara and Hidan whistled at her like they were flirting while Tobi whistled a few short songs , ones again not understanding what was going on, until his 'Sempai' hit him on his head.

"What's in the box?" asked Ino and the older blonde answered by smiling mysteriously at her "Ya coming guys?" "Sure" said Deidara when he grabbed his cloak from the couch followed by the others.

Some later on the street, Sakura know Sasuke walked there almost every night. "So Ita's little brother and Temari are gonna kiss? This is fucking hilarious" commented the albino maniac smiling, "Who can watch this time?" asked the pink-haired girl, "it's pretty easy to hide here so everyone who wants I guess" answered the dressed-up blonde.

"He's coming" screamed Ino, when everyone hided, Deidara looked for the best place to take the scene from (he hold the camera this time, guess why) and Temari simply waited for the younger Uchiha.

The kind came walking towards her, when he noticed, she sweetly smiled at hem. He tried to walk past her, but she didn't let him "Sasuke, there's something I wanna tell you" he starred at her with the cold eyes he always did, if looks could kill…, but Temari ignored it "I take that as a yes" she responded at his silence, she showed him the little present and he took it. By opening he saw it was black human sized collar.

The Sand girl took it back and slowly put it around his neck, Sasuke just stood there, surprised, but he didn't move. Temari looked him in the eyes like he was the only thing in the world, she moved her mouth to his neck to grab the collar with her teeth, her mouth climbed a bit up to his face. The avenger scared (ones again unnoticeable) the hell out of her when he grabbed her hip with a hand and kissed her lips.

The female Genin let go and stepped back fake-smiling, "See you next time" she said before running away.

She ran past her friends who surprised followed her back home.

"What's wrong, it isn't Tobi's fault, Tobi has been a good boy" said the human lollypop with a worrying tone "I don't know Tobi" sighed the girl as answer "you're not gonna say your like him now right, un?" "NO, that never" shouted Temari and Sakura at the same time, "Sakura?" questioned Ino, "What? He's mine". "We can get to Temari's date later, can we just do the next now?" asked Hana trying to help her friend "Sure complained the other girls who wanted to hear the details "It's pretty later so it's the last today" sighed Temari "Ino can you grab a new bottle, Hidan broke this one" "Sure Tema" got the sand sibling as answer.

"Wait, I just got fucking good idea, we can do that fucking bitches game later" jelled the Jashinist just before Temari could get the bottle to chose there next victim. "We can at least listen to his plan" sighed Hana "Yea, un"

Temari and the others accepted and Hidan started to explain:  
They would go into the woods behind the house and scare the hell out of each other, seemed simple enough.  
Teams: Tobi & Hinata & Tenten - Deidara & Ino – Hidan & Temari - Hana & Sakura

Sasuke was lying on the couch in his living room, watching television, on some music channel, that would help him think normally. Not today, the only thing he could think off was what happened a little while before, why? Did she really like him? Sasuke was never really interested in Temari, or girls for that matter. He just couldn't think straight, and he knew it was her fault.

The young Uchiha heard a key go into the door lock, the door opened and his elder brother came in "Good night, foolish little brother" joked Itachi. Sasuke looked to him and forced a little smile out, nothing unusual, but unfortunately for Sasuke, Itachi knows him better than that so he decided to go sit besides him. After a little while the he spoke "What happened?" "Not much, Temari kissed me on my night-walk" He answered sarcastic knowing he would find it out anyway, he always did. "Temari… What?" Itachi said surprised, "you heard me" he heard back before the Genin told everything in details.

"I see" was the only thing Itachi could say. Itachi is a good friend of Temari so he could just guess that she was tricking him, tomorrow I'll just go to her and find out for myself, he thought before standing-up to throw a playful glare at his little bro before walking to his own room.

He put the papers away and put his clock and shirt off to throw them in the corner of his room, fast followed by his other clothes. Itachi puts a t-shirt on as replacement for PJ's and goes lay down and thinks some more, not be able to thing why Temari would change her opinion of Sasuke, or did she already liked him before? Not that would what she say to himself, to Itachi was all lies, she would betray him. Itachi thought until his head hurt, he heart her words from then go trough his body all over again, that pain again. His thoughts broke as soon as he heard footsteps on the stairs, apparently his brother had gotten tired himself too and walked to his room. Itachi closet his dark-coloured eyes letting everything in him mind fade away and peacefully went to sleep.

The four teams had gathered everything they could possibly need; they all had a start place, a flashlight, smoke bombs, cookies (Tobi's idea), costumes and other stuff.

"Everyone ready, un?" "Yea" Deidara heard back before all girls started to giggle from his vampire costume. "Ready Tema?" asked Hidan with his sweetest voice what caused everyone to glare at him in disbelieve, Temari sighed and just dragged Hidan with her, the woods in.

The others left too walking into the dark night. Hinata hold on to Tenten, she didn't know what was worse, showing herself as a coward or Tobi. Tobi could be a good friend but his hyperactive behaviour was just too much for the shy little girl inside her that she tried to hide. Tenten was getting a little uncomfortable by her friend so she decided to cheer up her two team-mates "the last one is a bad boy" she joked to Tobi "Come on Hinata" and they ran away.


End file.
